In a travel control device that performs control to travel along lane markings of a traveling lane, a technique for continuing a travel control even at a point where the lane markings are not properly recognized is disclosed in JP 2004-206275 A (PTL 1). In PTL 1, when a white line cannot be properly recognized during execution of a white line follow-up control, it is determined whether the follow-up of a preceding vehicle is possible. If the follow-up of the preceding vehicle is possible, a preceding vehicle follow-up control is executed in place of the white line follow-up control.